Madam
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: What did Grell Sutcliff do during Madam Red's funeral? Care to find out?


A/N; Ever wanted to know what happened to Grell during Madam Red's funeral? Well, here it is! I wrote this to try and clear myself of my writer's block. I hope you don't mind that I put some of my own ideas (and some hints to my favorite pairing) in here~! I hope all of you Grell and Red lovers like this. I know it gave me a lot of feels.

Words; 830

Pairing; GrellxMadam Red and slight pairing of UndertakerxGrell

Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I'm sure I would write a lot more than just fanfictions about it.

* * *

Bells ran in the distance, children gathered 'round the church's gates to stare in wonder. What could be going on? Carriages and people covered in that dull color called black strode out and into the church. Some were crying, others were stone-faced. It sickened Grell. Madam's funeral shouldn't have been this dreary! The reaper made a small _tch_ sound as he continued to watch from a distance.

"You're displeased by the outcome?"

"No, the color," the red-head spoke to the silver-haired one.

"Hm," he hummed, smirking slightly. "You were always interesting, weren't you? Remember how you came to my shop and told me to cover up any and all evidence that was left behind by you and Madam Red?"

Grell just stared ahead, giving the other a fast nod. What struck the reaper the most was Undertaker. He had said he was looking for him and somehow knew him although he wasn't in his butler form. Odd man. He'd have to find more reasons to come to his shop and stalk this human.

Undertaker glanced at the reaper, smiling widely. "I'll leave you alone to mourn then, Grell Sutcliff."

"Wait," he said a few moments later, looking around. He couldn't see him. He had never told the man his last name. Very odd. Usually it would bother him, but Grell was paying attention to his beloved's funeral. The woman he had loved was killed by his own hands.

Pushing himself off the wall of the building, he walked around the yard, seeing Undertaker talk to some children. They didn't know what this was? Interesting. Tears shimmered in the reaper's eyes as he continued to walk, remembering the night his mistress struck a deal with him.

_"Kill me," she whispered._

_Grell's head shot up as he stared at the woman. She had called upon him in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. He had just rung out the cloth and placed the cool, wet towel on her forehead. It always seemed to calm her when he did this. Sitting on her bed and allowing her to play with his now red hair, she frowned._

_"I said, kill me."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_With an annoyed sigh, she tangled her fingers in the reaper's hair. "If I'm ever caught... Kill me. I do not wish to go through life after that."_

_"Of course..." He stroked her cheek, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "I shall do anything Madam wishes."_

_She smiled, always happy when he kissed her. Although he didn't like women, she was very thankful he kissed her when she had asked. His lips were so soft, so sweet and gentle. She hoped he'd fall in love. "Thank you," she breathed, her eyes sliding closed._

_The reaper stroked her cheek until she fell asleep. Grabbing the towel, he threw it in the clothes bin, his eyes wide. He'd have to kill her? Looking back at her, he slowly closed the door and bit his lip. Poor woman._

Wiping away the tears that fell on his cheeks, he made his way to the church's door. He gasped as he saw Sebastian and that mysterious man named Undertaker with a large carriage. They opened the doors and Grell gasped. Roses. Beautiful roses.

"C'mere, m'dear," Undertaker said once he noticed the red-clad man. He beckoned him with one, long, bony finger. What struck Grell was that he wasn't smiling.

Sebastian just glanced at Grell, knowing he had came here to seek relief from all the boring black. Although it wasn't that boring to Sebastian.

"It's beautiful," he breathed, hearing the words Ciel spoke to his mistress. Wiping away more of his tears, Undertaker gently pulled Grell into a hug. He had always hated when beautiful women cried.

The reaper stared at Ciel, his eyes wide. He would never, ever admit it, but he was very proud of the boy. Angelina would have been very proud as well. In fact, call him crazy, but he felt as if Madam Red was here with them.

Placing a hand over his dead heart, Grell let out a small whimper as Ciel placed the beautiful red dress over her.

"I-I have to go," he quickly said, pulling out of the man's warm embrace and darting off, knowing he was crying much more than he should.

* * *

"Grell, we have to go," a gruff voice said behind the red-head.

"I understand." The moon was high in the sky. It had been a year. _An entire year._ Kissing his hand, he placed it on top of the woman's grave, laying the bouquet of spider lilies as well before standing up. He brushed off his pants, quickly taking the hand of the elder Shinigami.

"I'm sorry," Undertaker murmured.

Grell sighed, smiling weakly. "Don't be. It was her choice..."


End file.
